


Fool

by your_starless_eyes



Series: Lemon Boy [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Talking, University, University Student Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Dan calls Phil while at university"Call me on the phone at three, I talk to you while half asleep / Rant to me I like the sound, I like your voice, I like your mouth."





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by
> 
> Fool  
> Cavetown  
> Lemon Boy  
> 2018
> 
> "I also wrote this song back around the same time as 'It's U'. So the meaning is basically the same, focusing on how they made me feel dumb. No hard feelings though everything's okay now."  
> -Robin Skinner (Cavetown), via Bandcamp

> _Call me on the phone at three, I  talk to you while half asleep / Complaining 'bout your mother so I take you to the cemetery / Rant to me I like the sound, I like your voice, I like your mouth // Cycling to school at 7.30 in the morning / I am still your baby boy I’m stuck 2013 / Don’t understand my body / Washing machine confuses me_

_ ~Fool, Cavetown (Lemon Boy, 2018) _

_ •-•-•-•-• _

Phil groans as he hears his phone ring. He grabs and answers it, his voice thick from having just woke up.

"Hello?" he croaks.

"Thank God you answered," a voice says. Phil sits up, grinning.

"Daniel!" he greets. "What's up?"

"Not much," Dan answers. "I just wanted to hear your voice." He sighs. "Talk me down, please. This degree is killing me."

"Breathe," Phil says, putting on his glasses. "You can do it, Dan." Dan's breaths are heavy in the phone, and Phil can tell he's trying not to cry. "Hey, it's okay."

"Yeah, I know," Dan whispers. "I just want to see you. I hate this. This isn't what I want."

"It's going to be just fine," Phil soothes, keeping his voice low. "Just breathe. Breathe for me, Bear." Phil listens as Dan breathes in and out for a moment. "Good. Better?"

"No," Dan mutters. "Distract me, please. Just get me out of this place."

"You know I can't come break you out of university, Daniel," Phil sighs. "I can't just hop in a cab at three AM and pick you up and hope no one notices."

"I know," Dan mumbles, "but I want you to. I love you."

"I love you too," Phil replies, dropping his volume just in case a family member is outside in the hall. "Please, just stay calm."

"I'm trying," Dan assures him. "How long?"

"Just two weeks, baby," Phil answers gently. "Two weeks more. That's all you have to handle and then you can have me all you want."

"Okay," Dan says.

"We can stay up all night with bowls of ice cream and have three hour breakfasts and lie in the snow and talk about whatever you want," Phil continues. "Promise. You just have to keep it together two weeks more."

"Thank you," Dan whispers. "I'm going to attack you with kisses and hugs when I see you."

"I look forward to that," Phil replies, smiling. "Better now, Bear?"

"Better," Dan confirms. "You have given me incentive."

"Good," Phil tells him. "I love you Daniel. I can't wait to see you again."

"I love you too," Dan whispers into the phone. "Goodnight."

"Good morning," Phil corrects. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Hang up."

"Uggggh."

"Do it."

_click._

"Still love you," Phil whispers, setting his phone on his floor. "Now and always."


End file.
